Sam McFreely
Sam is a young, fun-loving girl who moved to town a little bit before her brother, Chaz. She often lives in her brother's shadow, and is absolutely in love with geeky and tasty things. She also seems to have a crush on Goth Boy. She has a home in your town, as well as a residence on Spookane. Appearance In MySims Kingdom, Sam is always seen wearing a pair of short overalls, a white t-shirt, and brown hiking boots. In the original PC/Wii game, she has a loose flannel shirt, baggy jeans, and flip-flops. She has slightly oblique brown eyes and a long brown ponytail. Personality Sam is very, very hyper and enjoys everything techy. She also loves food and likes to make italian food for her friends. She also likes to annoy her brother by calling him "Charles" and crashing stunt appearances. She also enjoys making puns. Quotes MySims PC Star Level 3 Hotel Intro: Hi there! My name's Sam. Do you know my brother? He should be showing up here sooner or later. Request to build house: Hey, I really need a place to stay. Can you hook me up? Get it, "hook up"? Like with a computer? ...Aw, forget it. After you build house: Whoa, this place is epic! Thanks! Request for more stuff: Hey, could you make this place more...techy? Thanks! Star Level 4 *Hey, you wanna try and beat my high score in Plane VS Eye? I mean, I'm not as good as Vic Vector, but I'm almost! *Hey, I'm looking for someone to try some of my new rotinni with maranara sauce with paprika. Wanna try? *Uh, can you give me your honest opinion on something? Thanks. Um...do you think Goth Boy would be interested in me? Hee hee... Star Level 5 *No way! My brother Chaz--er, Charles--finally showed up! Have you seen his stunts? Unbelievable! *I looking for someone to come with me to crash Charles's latest stunt. Wanna come? Hee hee... Best Friend Awesome, now I can add you to my best friend's list! MySims Kingdom Morning: *Hey, I'm gonna go grab a mocha at Grandma Ruthie's. Wanna come? *Have you met Yuki? She's so funny how she talks in third-person! Afternoon: *Uh...d-do you think Goth Boy likes me? Oh no, did I say that out loud?! *Ya know, even though Zombie Carl is...well...a zombie, he's rather sweet. Believe me, I'd know a hunter or a common infected when I saw one. *Have you met my brother Charles? Not the brightest knife on the rack, but eh, he's ok. Evening: *Ok, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask Goth Boy to go out with me. OH! I-I didn't see you there! You didn't hear any of that, alright?! *I want a cookie. Nighttime: *yawn* Wow, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. 'Night! Trivia *Sam appears to have a crush on Goth Boy, even though her hated interest is spooky. *Sam states that she is almost as good at Plane VS Eye as Vic Vector. *Sam is actually Chaz McFreely's younger sister. Seeing that Chaz is in high school, she must be at least be a year younger than him. *In MySims Kingdom, Sam refers to the Left 4 Dead series while talking about zombies. Category:Characters